Zexion’s angel
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: I travel to Chain of Memories and fall in love with Zexion! Can I show him and others that they do have hearts and save their lives?
1. Enterance

So question, if the story is a self insert one but I make myself older in the story does that make it a oc? Tell me in the comments please. I own nuthin but moi. Enjoy!!!!!

I turned around in my newish living room in my newish home in Canton, Minnesota. I say newish cuz it was my moms parents house before they retired. I'm the mastermind behind the newest best selling series, Myth Sisters, (doesn't actually exist but it's an idea I have). So when my grandparents retired they asked if I wanted the place. I said yes and now the place that I loved as a kid is my new home. With that in mind, I went to my moms old room aka my room. Nothing changed from the color to the lava lamp on the dresser. I pushed my purple glasses up as I started unpacking my books. For the record I personally own 1501 books and I have read all of the them, at least 5 times each. I unpacked them pretty quickly until I got to the bottom. There sat the manga series Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. I discovered the game in 6th grade and have stayed true to the series, getting everything involved with it.

But I was past that now. I got over my crush on Zexion/Ienzo and started dating. However, unlike he fairytales I've read over my life, there was no happy ending for me. And definitely no Prince Charming. I did my best for the relationship, but he cheated on me many times and I lost it. But it doesn't matter, I'm ok. But I looked at the first book, I wondered what it would be like if it was all real and I could convince Zexion and the rest of the organization that they had hearts and didn't need to do their evil plot. But it was not to be.

I placed the book on my bed, planning to read it again tonight. Suddenly, I felt a pain rising in my heart like it was trying to tell me something. The pain quickly became unbearable, blurring my vision and making it soo damn hard to breathe. Soon the world went black.

I jolted up, heavily gulping air. I thought that it was something small and passed when I noticed that the floor was hard. That set me off cuz the entire upstairs of the house is carpet, not tile. I jumped up and looked at my surroundings. I wish I hadn't. The quick movements brought a headache which only increased when I saw that the room was blinding white. I prefer darker colors like purple but this was too much. I reached for my phone in my pocket when I stopped. Who would I call? I clearly been teleported somewhere. I didn't even know where I am so no one on my contacts and the police couldn't help me. I was on my own.

So I changed my tatics. Find out where the hell I am and then find the exit. I leaned against the wall closest to me thinking about all the places it could be when it hit me. The last thing I was holding was the COM book. I must be in Castle Oblivion, the only place in the story line that all the characters are! My eyes snapped open. If I could convince the organization members here that what Xemnas is doing is an act I could save them! I prayed a silent prayer to God, saying please guide me through this castle when I heard someone say,

"Who are you?"

I know it's a cliffhanger but y'all will live. Hope y'all like this first chapter! Later!


	2. Riku and Vexen

There will be references and other things to other books movies and games. But there will be no characters from those things. I own nuthin but moi. Enjoy!!!!!!!

_"Who are you?"_

I spun around quickly to see the top of Riku's head. I tilted my head slightly to see Riku stare, confused. I furrowed my eyebrows and replied,

" Well, who are you?"

Probably wasn't my smartest move but when in doubt answer with a question. I think. Welp, no ones perfect.

He raised an eyebrow and said,

" Riku."

I dunno what he thought I would say but he was clearly taken back by what I yelled next,

" What have your parents taught you!!!! You just tell your name to every stranger who asks!!!!"

Riku turned red and didn't look at my eyes. I sighed.

"Look, I didn't mean to yell. I just got a little worried about how you completely seem to trust me even though I avoided telling my name. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. But you can make it up to me by telling me your name."

I chuckled. He got me. Seeing that there was no way to avoid this I told him.

"My name is Cede. It's a pleasure to meet you."

We got through the first room when Riku asked,

"Hey, what's with the clothes?"

I looked at myself. I was wearing a white blouse with a purple bow tie and vest, a long purple skirt, a purple heeled Mary Janes. I thought my clothes were normal looking so I stared at him with a look that clearly said, "my clothes? What about your clothes?" He never answered me because a dark portal then appeared in front of us. I took a step back and tensed, ready for the nobody who would step out. Riku noticed what I did and summoned his keyblade and tensed up as well.

A man stepped out. I didn't move. It was Vexen, the chilly academic of the organization. I didn't like him, until Kingdom Hearts 3 where he redeems himself. But that change in COM so he was a bad guy. Vexen acted like I wasn't there and stepped up to Riku. Rude! Vexen smirked at Riku who just attacked him. I sighed. Clearly he was fight first ask questions later type. I lifted my head to see that both men were tiring themselves out. So I got off the wall I was leaning against and positioned myself between them, stopping them from dealing another blow.

"Alright you two. How bout we do the logical thing and talk before we try to kill each other ok?"

Riku relaxed but didn't dimiss his weapon. Vexen however smirked and when I was looking the other way, attacked me. As the world went black, I heard Riku yelling and some heartless forming. Last thought that went through my head?

"Shit, that was really not smart me."

Hope y'all liked chapter 2!!!!! Review good comments!!!!! Laters!!!!!


End file.
